Vacation at the Great Wolf Lodge
by Kagome lover
Summary: Seqeal to Inuyasha Comes Over. Inuyasha group and my friends visit The Great Wolf Lodge! I might change rating later. !Discontinued! I plan on redoing this story, and posting it when I am done.
1. Getting There

Disclaimer: I own Inuyasha!!! *Wakes up from dream* NO!!!!!!!!!  
  
Well I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
Special Appearances: Wil's ghost, Hojo, Travis, Renee Fisher, Bandit, and Masked person.   
  
Chapter 1: Getting There  
  
"Are we there yet?"  
  
"No Inuyasha were not there yet"   
  
"Well Kagome, miss know it all, when will we get there?"  
  
"In about 2 hrs."  
  
"I can't wait 2 hrs. though!"  
  
"Well that's not my problem."  
  
"Feh!" declared Inuyasha turning his head away from her and looking out the window.  
  
"Hey Inuyasha maybe we could all sing a song."  
  
"I don't like to sing"  
  
"Fine we won't sing. How about we play tic tac toe"  
  
"NO"  
  
'Well what can we do? We still have 2hrs to go"  
  
"We could sleep the rest of the way"  
  
"Good idea Inuyasha" *YAWNS* "everybody else is already asleep"  
  
*SHE THEN LAYS BACK ON HER SEAT AND FALLS ASLEEP*  
  
"That's a wonderful idea Inuyasha"  
  
"Hey mom"  
  
"Yes Elizabeth"   
  
"I don't think there's enough room for all of us" *YAWNS*  
  
"Well you'll just have to scoot together"  
  
"Ok" *YAWNS*  
  
*SHE FELL ASLEEP THEN*  
  
"Inuyasha"  
  
"Yes Mrs. Ryan"  
  
"Since everyone else is asleep, why don't you sleep too?"  
  
"Well I guess I'm tired" *YAWNS LOUDLY*  
  
*THEN HE LEANS BACK AND LETS SLEEP TAKE HIM*  
  
--------An hour and 15 min. later--------  
  
*THEY ARRIVE IN THE PARKING LOT. MRS. RYAN PARKS THE CAR AND LETS OUT A BIG SIGH*  
  
"Well were finally here. 2 hrs. of driving with 10 kids who are all sleeping peacefully. Hey, Inuyasha, Ashley, Elizabeth, Kagome, everybody wake up were here!"  
  
*EVERYBODY YAWNS AND STRETCHES AFTER GETTING UP*  
  
(Inuyasha's POV)  
  
My eyes widened as I looked at the place. It was huge, it looked sorta like a very large wood cabin with 2 big totem poles holding up the GREAT BEAR LODGE sign. The parking lot was filled with cars, and people were busy packing and unpacking there cars. Elizabeth and Ashley told us this place was a giant indoor water park with 2 350 foot long water slides that emptied into a large pool. It has other smaller water slides and 2 other pools. I want to Kagome, but I can't let here know that yet. 'If only it was that easy' he thought  
  
(Kagome's POV)  
  
When we got here we were all amazed except Ashley and Elizabeth's family who have been here before. Ashley was right this place is huge! I can't wait to go down the water slides or, maybe go on that water playground in the middle of the place. I read on the website (www.greatbearlodge.com) about that huge bucket that pours a lot of water on anyone under it. Before we go tho the water park we have to check in.  
  
(Normal POV)  
  
* EVERYONE GRABS THERE BAGS AND STARTS TO HEAD FOR THE ENTRANCE*  
  
*MR AND MRS. RYAN CHECK EVERYBODY IN AND THE LADY BEHIND THE COUNTER GETS THERE BANDS ON (WHAT I MEAN ABOUT THE BANDS IS THAT THEY PUT BANDS ON YOUR WRIST TO SHOW YOUR NOT JUST SNEAKING IN. THEY ARE SOOO ANNOYING!!! BECAUSE YOU HAVE TO KEEP THOSE BANDS ON THE WHOLE TIME YOUR THERE. THEY GET ITCHY)*  
  
*AFTER EVERYBODY GETS THERE BANDS ON THEY LOOK AROUND IN THE HUGE LOBBY*  
  
The lobby had wood carved chairs and tables, Couches and chandeliers with deer antlers trimming the lights the whole front desk was wooden. Also the huge fireplace the place itself had tons of rooms, 2 gift shops, 2 restaurants, a water park, and an arcade.  
  
*AFTER THEY LOOKED AROUND A LITTLE THEY HEADED OFF TO THE ROOM TO UNPACK. EVERYBODY WALKED PAST THE GIFT SHIP AND THROUGH THE HALLWAY OF ROOMS TO THE STAIRS. THEY WALKED UP 2 SETS OF STAIRS UNTIL THEY GOT TO ANOTHER HALLWAY OF ROOMS. THEY WALKED THROUGH TH LONG HALLWAY TO ROOM #135 (which if you hadn't guessed yet is there room number) MRS. RYAN TOOK OUT 4 CARDS. SHE PASSED 1 TO MR. RYAN, KAGOME, ALLISON, AND ASHLEY. ASHLEY TAKES HERS AND SLIPS IT IN THE SLOT WAITING FOR THE GREEN LIGHT TO COME ON TO GO INTO THE ROOM. THEN THERE WAS SILENCE AS THEY WAITED. '2MIN. LATER'*  
  
"HURRY UP! I'm not getting any younger!" yelled Inuyasha through clenched teeth.  
  
"Ok Ok I'll try it again"  
  
*ASHLEY SLIPS THE CARD IN ONCE AGAIN. MORE SILENCE AS THEY WAITED FOR THE GREEN LIGHT.*  
  
"Ok this isn't working let me try my card" Kagome said pulling out her card.  
  
*SHE PUTS HER CARD IN AND THE GREEN LIGHT COMES ON. SHE THEN GRABS THE DOOR HANDLE AN OPENS THE DOOR*  
  
"That's how you open door" Kagome announced triumphantly.  
  
*EVERYBODY WALKS IN AND LOOKS AROUND THE ROOM*  
  
The room had navy blue carpeting with white/tan walls/ It had 2 big beds with light brown blankets, the blankets had a deer pattern on them. In between the beds were a night stand with a little lamp, brochure, an a phone. The beds also had 2 big white pillows on them. When you entered the room on your right was a place to hang your things, on the left was a bathroom.   
  
The bathroom had a white marble sink and a white toilet and white shower with a light blue shower curtain. The sink had 2 bars of soap and a wash cloth next to it. Also the sink had a little garbage can under it. The toilet just had the toilet paper roll next to it and an extra roll on the back of it. The shower had 2 shelves. 1 had 2 bars of soap the other had 5 small bottles of shampoo. The tile in the bathroom was a light blue. The sink had the usual big mirror. Next to the door was 2 switches, 1 for the big round light in the middle of the ceiling and one for the air ventilator. *BACK TO THE REST OF THE ROOM* In front of the 2 beds were a long table with big drawers and a TV on top of it, also there was a little room type thing. It had a TV between 2 sets of bunk beds. Next 2 the 2 big beds was a room divider and on the other side of the divider was a couch that pulled out into a bed. A night stand with a lamp on it, a picture behind the couch, and a sliding glass door to an outside porch were also in the room.  
  
"Will everyone have a place to sleep?" asked Sango concerned. 'I hope I don't sleep near Miroku' thought Sango.  
  
"Well there should be said Brittany.  
  
"Well Mr. Ryan and I are sleeping on the big beds" Mrs. Ryan.  
  
"Allison and Brittany can take 1 set of bunk beds, Ashley and Elizabeth can take the other set, and Miroku and Sango can sleep in the pull out bed.  
  
"I think I'm going to have fun sleeping" said Miroku with a perverted grin on his face.  
  
"PERVERT!"yelled Sango hitting Miroku in the back of the head with her suitcase, knocking him unconscious on the floor.  
  
"But, Mrs. Ryan I don't want to sleep with that pervert!" yelled Sango.  
  
"I'm sorry dear. But there's no where else for you to sleep"  
  
"What about us!?!?" yelled Kagome, Stephanie, Shippo, and Inuyasha in unison.  
  
"You guys can sleep in sleeping bags on the ground" said Mrs. Ryan gesturing in front of beds on the ground"   
  
"Fine" they all said in unison again.  
  
"How about we all unpack" said Mr. Ryan while unzipping and taking his clothes and other things out..  
  
DUMMY POP-IN: Does anyone else have ferrets out there other than me? I got 6 of them ^_^. I HATE IT WHEN THEY GET OUT!!! They knock all my CD's everywhere and my phone under the bed. _ The more you review the more you get. If I think I got enough reviews for the chapters then I'll make more chapters. If I get all the story in that I( wanted tho get in then I'll make a sequel to this story, which I have planned out already as long as you people like it. The sequel to this story will have my crew and the Inuyasha group to a field trial.  
  
*THEN THEY TALKED A LITTLE AND GOT ALL THEIR THINGS PACKED AWAY*  
  
"Yay we're done!" yelled Allison and Brittany in unison. (I like "unison" don't I)  
  
Chapter 2 isn't done yet.  
  
But chapter 2 is called: Eating lunch and getting bathing suits on.  
  
Don't forget the more u review the more u get. 


	2. Eating Lunch

**Kagome Lover: **Hello there. and yes i know you probably want to beat the crap out of me for not updating in FOREVER, but well i finally did! YAY:) also for any updates or news on my stories always check back regulurly on my profile. Scroll down to the bottum of it to see the updates and news:)  
Ok then, here Chapter 2 of Vacation at The Great Wolf Lodge:

Chapter title: Eating lunch and...

**A/N: oh ya by the way i renamed the chapter to the above thing.  
Disclaimer: **Wait, what was i doing again? Oh ya! I do **NOT** own Inuyasha or any of the Inuyasha characters, but i do own some t-shirts with inuyasha pics on them, an inuyasha mug, an inuyasha dvd of the second movie, and two inuyasha videogames. :)

ok here the chapter/update.  


Last time: "PERVERT!"yelled Sango hitting Miroku in the back of the head with her suitcase, knocking him unconscious on the floor.

"But, Mrs. Ryan I don't want to sleep with that pervert!" yelled Sango.

"I'm sorry dear. But there's no where else for you to sleep"

"What about us?" yelled Kagome, Stephanie, Shippo, and Inuyasha in unison.

"You guys can sleep in sleeping bags on the ground" said Mrs. Ryan gesturing in front of beds on the ground"

"Fine" they all said in unison again.

"How about we all unpack" said Mr. Ryan while unzipping and taking his clothes and other things out..

DUMMY POP-IN: Does anyone else have ferrets out there other than me? I got 6 of them . I HATE IT WHEN THEY GET OUT! They knock all my CD's everywhere and my phone under the bed. The more you review the more you get. If I think I got enough reviews for the chapters then I'll make more chapters. If I get all the story in that I( wanted tho get in then I'll make a sequel to this story, which I have planned out already as long as you people like it. The sequel to this story will have my crew and the Inuyasha group to a field trial.

THEN THEY TALKED A LITTLE AND GOT ALL THEIR THINGS PACKED AWAY

"Yay we're done!" yelled Allison and Brittany in unison. (I like "unison" don't I)

**This time: **

**  
**"Well, how about some lunch?" Mr. Ryan asked grabbing his keycard and sticking it in his pocket.  
"Ok" everybody else said getting ready to go out.

everybody else starts to head out the door and into the hall way  
"I still can't get over on how big this place is." Kagome said admiring the brownish/tannish wall paper through out the halls.  
"Do you think they have Ramen?" Inuyasha asked as his stomach growled.  
"They might" Mr. Ryan said chuckling.

**_Back in their hotel room _**

You can see something moving in Ashley's suit case. The flap flys open and then you see a sable furred ferret head pop out and look around the room to see if it was safe to come out. Then the ferret crawled out of the suit case and onto the ground. The ferret then yawned, walked under the bed, curled up into a ball and fall asleep.

**_Back with the others _**

As they walked through the halls in silence Inuyasha was the first to break it.  
"Kagome, did you pack any ramen noodles, incase the resuraunt doesn't have any." Inuyasha said with a worried expresion on his face.  
"Uh no, i don't think i brought any. Sorry Inuyasha." Kagome said as she continued to walk down the hall.  
**A/N/Dummy pop in: Like it so far? i hope so. :D well sorry for bothering you in your reading. :)**

"What! You didn't bring any!" Inuyasha yelled  
Kagome glared at him, and was about to speak when Sango iterupted.  
"Well maybe they will have some at the resuraunt." Sango said to hopefully reasure Inuyasha, or just to get him to stop yelling.  
Inuyasha huffed and crossed his arms.  
"They better." he said as he quickened his pace to get closer the the front of the group.  
Miroku walked up next to Sango and whispered in her ear "Thanks for telling that to Inuyasha, his yelling was giving me a headache."  
"No problem." Sango said.  
Inuyasha heard the first comment and turned around to yell at them.  
"Hey I heard that!" He yelled at them.  
They shrugged their shoulders. "So" they both said in unison.  
Inuyasha glared at them and then turned his head forward again.  
Shippo, kilala, Kagome, Stephanie, Elizabeth, Ashley, Allsion, Brittany, Mr. and Mrs. Ryan all shook their heads at the scene.

They walk the rest of the way in silence

**_In Front of the Resturaunt _**

The group made it to the front of the resuraunt with Mr. and Mrs. Ryan in front of the group.  
A waiter was already there waiting to seat them.  
Mr. Ryan stepped up and said "Party for 13, at the bar, nonsmoking please."  
The waiter scribbled something on his pad of paper, then looked up.  
The waiter grabbed 13 menues and then said cheerfully "Right this way"

He led them to their seats and they all sat around the bar.  
The waiter handed a menu to each of them, and then said "I will be back for drinks in alittle while."  
Then the waiter walked away.

**A/N:There sitting around the bar left to right in this order. Stephanie,Allison,Brittany,Elizabeth,Ashley,Mrs.Ryan,Mr.Ryan, Sango,Miroku,Inuyasha, and kagome. Kilala is on Sango's lap and Shippo is on Kagome's lap. **

"Well, what are you all getting to drink?" Kagome asked while still scanning her own menu over.  
"I'am getting rootbeer." Inuyasha said putting his menu down.  
"Dr.Pepper for me!" Elizabeth yelled happily, earning stares from the rest of the resuraunt.  
"I don't know yet." Everybody else said in unison still looking through the drink menu.  
The waiter pops up behind the bar seemingly out of no where, and asks "Do you all know what you want to drink yet?"  
"Yes." everybody said putting their menues down.

The waiter got his pen and pad of paper ready as he waited for someone to talk.  
**A/N: After every order he writes down on his paper. For both drinks and food.  
**"I'll have a rootbeer" Inuyasha said closing his menu.  
"I'll have a sprite." Kagome said closing her menu also.  
"Rootbeer please." Ashley said.  
"Dr.Pepper for me." Elizabeth said alittle softer.  
"Pepsi for me, and a glass of water." Sango said.(the water is for kilala.)  
"I'll have a Pepsi also." Miroku said, his eyes wandering towards Sango's butt.  
"Mountain Dew for us." Allison,Brittany, and Shippo said in unison.  
"Water for both of us." Mr. Ryan said while pointing to himself and Mrs.Ryan.  
The waiter nodded his head and clicked his pen. "Ok i'll be back in a few minutes with the drinks."  
The waiter then left to the kitchen.  
As the waiter walked away everybody picked up their menues and looked for what they wanted to eat.

"Hmmm, the steak sounds good." Inuyasha said to Kagome who had said that she was getting mac and cheese and a side of apple sauce.

"What's everybody else going to eat?" Kagome asked looking at everybody else.

"Mac and cheese," Elizabeth blurted out "and a side of ummm uhhh, i don't know." She said looking at the long list of side dishes.  
**A/N:When me and elizabeth where there at this resturaunt we did have mac and cheese and it was very yummy.Also the drinks aren't there yet**

The waiter pops out of no where and asks for there orders.  
"What would you all like to eat?" the waiter asked clicking his pen and getting his pad of paper ready.

"I'll take a hamburger please." Stephanie said putting her menu down on the table.

"I'll take a sheeseburger, with no pickles." Allison said handing her menu to steph who put Allison's on hers.

"Same for me, except i want pickles on mine." Brittany said closing her menu.  
**A/N:ok Allison and Brittany are idetical twins. FYI ok on to the story:)**

"Mac and cheese for and Ashley." Elizabeth said putting her menu down and snatching Ashley's out of her hands.

"Sides of apple sauce for us." Ashley said giving Elizabeth a death glare and pointing to the both of them.  
"Just a salad with ranch dressing, and a side of cole slaw please." Mrs. Ryan said putting her menu on the pile of menues.

"A cheese burger with ketchup and pickles. Also a side of baked beans." Mr.Ryan said putting his menu with Mrs.Ryan's.

"A salad for me with thousand is;and dressing. Also a little cod fish please." Sango said.  
"Medium rare steak and a side of apple sauce please." Miroku said. Then as he was going to put his menu on the table it fell on the ground behind Sango.He leaned behind her to grab it, and as he was coming back up with it he brushes his hand over her butt.  
"PERVERT!" Sango yelled while slapping his cheek.

BOOM!

Miroku hits the ground unconcious with a red hand print on his cheek. The menu laid next to him on the floor.

All the other people in the resturaunt gasped and watched as he was sent crashing right of his stool and onto the ground. After a minute or two the other people turned back to there food.

"Ok," The waiter started trying to shrug off the scene."what would you like sir?" he asked gestering towards Inuyasha.

"Medium rare steak and a side of tomatoe soup." Inuyasha said putting his menu with the others.

"Two mac and cheeses and sides of cottach cheese." Kagome said as she collected all of the menues and gave them to the waiter.  
"Thanks." the waiter said as he took the menues from Kagome and left to the kitchen.

"What did you order me?" Shippo asked Kagome as he looked up at her.

She looked down at him and smiled."I got you the same as what i ordered."

"Man i hope the food comes soon cuz i'am starved." Inuyasha said holding his stomach.

"Me too." Miroku said as he crawled back onto his stool.

"Here's the drinks." The waiter said as he popped out of nowhere with their drinks.

He quickly passed them out and then he left them to tend to another table.

"I love rootbeer." Inuyasha said as he sipped his pop.

"This place has nice pictures." Sango said as she looked around the resurant.

Grumble grumble. Grumble grumble.

"What is that?" Inuyasha asked as he looked around the resturaunt.

Kagome looked around also. "I dunno inuyasha."

Grumble grumble...

Inuyasha clenched his teeth. "Who the heck is doing that!" He yelled.

Ashley smiles and says "Uh. it's my stomach. I'am hungry and my stomch was growling."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes "Fine, what ever, but stop it already."

Ashley nodded in understanding.

Allison then stood up. "Is everybody ok now?"

"Yes" Everybody answered looking at her strangly.

Allison then smiled, nodded lightly, and sat back down on her stool.

Ashley leans over to Elizabeth's ear. "Why'd she say that?"

Elizabeth shrugged her shoulders."I really have absolutelly no idea."

"Ok whatever then." Ashley said as she sat upright again.

After that everybody was talking about what they would do after lunch.

Then they all stopped chatting when they noticed a few of the waiters coming out with everybody's food. the waiters passed the food to everybody and it was eaten soon after. They all chipped in some money for the bill and a tip. Then they all walked out of the resuraunt and just stood there in silence.

The First one to break the silence was once again Inuyasha.

"Well," he started "now what are we going to do?" he asked.

Mr. Ryan thought about it and then said. "Well, lets go back to the room, get bathing suits on, and then go swimming."

Everyone else smiled at the idea and nodded "yes".

Then Inuyasha yelled "Last one to the room is a rotten egg!" and took off sprinting through the hall and up the stairs to the hall their room was located. Within seconds after he took off everybody took off after him, except Mr. and Mrs.Ryan who just stood there dumbfounded as the stampede of teenagers went flying up the stairs after the hanyou. They laughed lightly as they walked through the long hall of rooms and then up the stairs to the hall that the room was in.

As they continued sprinting through the hallway people would open there doors and look to see what the racket was all about, but as they looked both ways down the hallway all they saw was a multicolored blur of teens fly right past them, and as they went to close their doors they would see a couple walk by chuckling as they followed the blur.

As they made it to the door the keycards went flying! Kagome,Allison, and Ashley had their keycards out at the same time and where all fighting to put it in the slot first and open the door.

As Ashley and Allison where pushing and shoving each other away from the door. Kagome laughed at their stupidity since they had forgotten that she had a keycard too, and she smiled as she slipped the keycard in the slot and then the light turned green and she slipped it out quickly and opened the door.

Kagome then walked through the door as the others quickly followed. But of coarse, Ashley and Allison where still out in the hall fighting eachother to open the door, which was currently opened. Ashley and Allison fought for a couple more minutes and then realized they where the only ones still out in the hallway, and that the door to the room was wide open. They picked up there keycards and walked in the room and closed the door behind them. Everyone laughed at them as they walked in.

"Ha ha, very funny." Allison and Ashley said as they sat down next to Kagome and Shippo pn one of the beds.

Brittany smirked. "I thought it was VERY funny." she said laughing.

Allison and Ashley stuck out there tounges as everyone else laughed at them.

Just then Mr. and Mrs. Ryan walked through the door, and Mrs. Ryan closed the door after them.

"Ok," Mr. Ryan started "how about we get ready to swim."

Everyone nodded and then started to rummage through their own suitcases to find their bathing suits.

The girls where first to find there bathing suits and first to get into the bathroom to change.

**A/N: Ok that's it for chapter 2. Sorry it took so long:( well bye bye! Untill next chapter. PLEASE REVIEW:) it makes me happy :)**

**  
**


End file.
